


hand in glove

by ferrassie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrassie/pseuds/ferrassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not because Aaron’s bigger than him. He’s got the slightest bit of muscle on Brendan and a handful of inches, but they usually don’t matter all that much when they wrestle. Well, when Aaron’s not sitting directly on top of him, pushing all the air out of Brendan’s lungs. His chest tight enough to hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hand in glove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisysusan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysusan/gifts).



> written for the prompt 'Aaron Ekblad/Brendan Lemieux, late-night wrestling' as part of the hockey offseason exchange. enjoy, recipient! :DDD
> 
> for reference: although a clear timestamp is lacking in this story, both aaron and brendan are eighteen. if there's anything else you believe needs to be warned for that i have overlooked, please let me know! you can leave me a comment below.

It’s not because Aaron’s bigger than him. He’s got the slightest bit of muscle on Brendan and a handful of inches, but they usually don’t matter all that much when they wrestle. Well, when Aaron’s not sitting directly on top of him, pushing all the air out of Brendan’s lungs. His chest tight enough to hurt.

Brendan scratches at Aaron’s arm, nails dragging hard over his skin. “Fuck, Ek.” He kicks out his foot. “You’re fucking heavy. Get off me.”

Aaron keeps his knees firmly dug into the carpet and pushes down on Brendan’s shoulders. His grin is sharp.

Brendan squirms.

“Thought you could bench more than me, bud?”

“I can’t bench you, god.” He tugs ineffectually at the neck and at the hem of Aaron’s shirt. He can feel the top of Aaron’s sweats when his fingers slip, going down too far. Brendan pulls his hands back before they can touch the elastic snap. Grapples with air. 

“Way you talk, man, made me think you could.” He sits back a little, putting more of his weight onto Brendan’s sternum. It makes him cough. “You give?”

Brendan burns at that, defiant. “Fuck you, no.” He plants his feet and pushes up with his torso, twisting his shoulders. Aaron’s eyes go wide as he’s tipped back, but he recovers enough to keep one knee on the ground. It still gives Brendan the chance to get out from underneath him.

“Shit,” Aaron says, laughing in surprise. “I guess it doesn’t matter when you can just do that.” It comes out casually, but the tops of Aaron’s cheeks are red and he’s breathing heavily, sleeves pushed up. “Tie?”

Brendan shakes his head, reaching out towards Aaron. “No way.”

He makes to stand up, but his feet are unsteady where they’re tucked beneath him. He only gets the tips of his fingers to the carpet before Aaron lunges at him.

He pins Brendan’s wrists back against the carpet and it chafes roughly against Brendan’s skin, even more so when he struggles. Aaron’s nails scrape against his knuckles and Brendan’s face feels hot.

“I’m sorry, what?” Aaron asks. He settles himself onto Brendan’s hips. “No? Okay, then.” And then Aaron’s chest is to his, heavy and warm, and Brendan can’t breathe at all and Aaron, Aaron’s fucking hard against his stomach.

Brendan clears his throat, looking down as far as he’s able and then back at Aaron’s face. His mouth’s open, but he doesn’t look all that embarrassed. “Uh, Ek, man?”

Aaron licks his lips and blinks hard, shaking his head. “I’ve kind of been grinding up against you for like, twenty minutes.” He laughs. “It’s weird to be doing this without gear on.”

“I’m not, uh…” Brendan shifts his feet. “This is kind of weird.”

Aaron snorts, rocking back onto his knees. He’s flushed and his hands are playing across Brendan’s chest and it is a little weird. “Pretty sure jerking off in the same room isn’t all that normal, either, man.” His shirt’s pushed up his stomach, abs visible between his wrists. “And we’ve done that before. You’re not good at quiet.”

Brendan makes a strangled noise. “Oh my god, you’re not actually supposed to tell me that.” He wraps his hands around Aaron’s wrists and pushes back against them. Palms tight to his ribs.

“If you weren’t so fucking loud,” He makes these embarrassing _ah, ah, ah_ noises, cock brushing against Brendan’s stomach with his shifting. “How could I not notice? Did you want me to notice?”

His mouth is coy.

Brendan drops his head back to the carpet. “No, jesus christ. Full of yourself much?” He lets go of Aaron’s wrist to flick him in the stomach. “You’re the one who’s hard.”

“Pretty sure it’s not just me,” he says. He moves on his knees and gets himself so that his thigh is pressing right up against Brendan’s crotch. It makes him shiver, the pressure Aaron’s putting on his dick. “See?”

“Well, uh. You started it.”

“Yeah, I did. You want me to finish it?”

It takes Brendan a second to respond. He swallows and squeezes Aaron’s wrist. “Uh, yeah. Okay.”

Aaron nods and leans down, stretching out on top of Brendan. It’s not as uncomfortable—Aaron’s not trying to force him into saying _enough_ , giving him nothing to fight against. There’s a moment of awkward silence before Aaron kisses him, faces too close together. It’s warm and tentative— _careful_ , Brendan thinks—but it’s also familiar. He threads his fingers into Aaron’s hair, sticky with gel.

Aaron puts his whole body into it and his knee presses up even tighter against Brendan’s cock. He gasps at the feel of it and Aaron lets out a growl. He presses his hips down and ruts against Brendan’s stomach. It’s overwhelming, all of it, but Aaron’s mouth on his is distracting enough that he doesn’t have to think about it—focused just on getting off. Getting Aaron closer. 

“Yeah, c’mon,” Aaron says, Brendan’s hands moving underneath his shirt and down his back. He tugs gently.

Brendan lets out an aborted laugh. “You’re just so…,” he starts, and then Aaron pushes his knee up to meet Brendan’s thrust. Brendan’s mouth goes slack around a moan.

“I’m just so what?” Aaron asks. There’s a wet spot, when Brendan actually has a moment to focus, showing through his sweats. He squeezes Brendan’s shoulder. “What?”

“Fucking…,”Aaron works his knee in circles and it makes Brendan’s breath go shallow. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

Aaron laughs and buries his face in Brendan’s neck. Breathes hot and close into his skin. “Pretty sure I’m not fucking nothing.” Teeth dragging over his pulse point. It makes Brendan keen, pleasure building up thicker and thicker. It makes his toes curl. 

“I’m, I think. Fuck, Ek.”

“Come, then. C’mon,” Aaron says, voice a whisper, before pressing a biting kiss to Brendan’s neck. It goes straight to his cock, a shock, and it tips him over the edge. He comes hard, hips straining. Aaron stays solid on top of him, keeps his legs from shaking. “Yeah.”

Brendan licks at the corner of his mouth. Says, “You, too. C’mon,” with effort.

Aaron nods, hair brushing soft against Brendan’s ear. He sits up, Brendan loose and relaxed beneath him. He’s kind of uncomfortable—his come-wet underwear sticking to his skin, but it’s easy enough to ignore with Aaron’s cock dragging against his stomach. Mouth parted. 

He ducks his head. “Shit, I. _Brendan_ ,” Aaron says, voice cracking. His fingernails dig hard into his sides as he comes. He can feel the warmth of it through their layers of clothing and it makes Brendan’s cock twitch. He rubs his thumb over the curve of Aaron’s bicep.

When Aaron finally lifts his head up, there’s a too-bright smile pulling at the corner of his lips. Brendan sighs heavily. Aaron wipes at his forehead before hooking his fingers into the waistband of Brendan’s shorts.

“I know that’s not nothing, bud.”

“Are you kidding me right now? Shut up, you just came.”

Aaron shrugs. “I recover pretty quick.”

“That’s really nothing to be proud of.”

Aaron flicks him in the ear. “Whatever, I won.” He rocks back on his heels to push up onto his feet. He looks down at his pants, making a face, before stepping out of them. “I think.”

Brendan sits up. “You didn’t win.”

Aaron raises an eyebrow. “Wanna fight about it?”


End file.
